


Wedding Bells

by GreyMichaela



Series: Buttons on a Coat [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buttons on a Coat, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are getting married.  This leads to an interesting conversation between Sam and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Buttons one-shot, as requested by an anonymous lovely in my inbox.

Castiel was planning his and Dean’s wedding, and judging from the increasingly irritated reports Sam was getting from Ellen, things weren’t going well.  The caterer had bailed, the florist hadn’t had the lilies Castiel wanted, and the tuxedo rental had gotten Dean’s measurements wrong and the pants were three inches too short.

Ellen was keeping Sam updated, even though there was very little anyone could actually do to help, other than keep Castiel from snapping and murdering someone.

“When we get married,” Sam said, pulling Gabriel close as they cuddled on the couch, “promise me you won’t go crazy with planning?”

Gabriel choked on the almond he was chewing.  As he flailed and sputtered, Sam pounded him on the back, a mixture of amusement and concern on his face.

“You okay, babe?” he asked.

Gabriel managed to swallow and pointed a finger at him.  “You… you can’t  _say_  things like that, Winchester!”

“Like what?” Sam said, his face a picture of innocence.

Gabriel scrambled to his feet, dropping the can of almonds.  “You just… did you just….”

“Did I just propose?” Sam said, leaning back against the couch.  “Yeah, I think maybe I did.”

Gabriel stared at him, mind whirling.  Despite Sam’s relaxed pose, there were nerves lurking in his eyes, tenseness in the long lines of his body.

“I could go down on one knee if you want,” Sam said.

Gabriel shook his head automatically.  “Sam,” he whispered.  “You don’t…. Are you… sure?”

Sam stood up in one fluid motion and cupped Gabriel’s face in both big hands, pressing their foreheads together.  “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said, his voice uneven but sincerity thrumming in it.  “I love you, Gabriel Novak.  I will never stop loving you.  Please… please will you do me the honor of marrying me so I can spoil you for the rest of our lives?”

Gabriel took a ragged breath as tears welled up.  He couldn’t speak, his throat closed up, but he managed a shaky nod.

Sam’s face lit up.  “Yeah?” he breathed.  “You mean it?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel choked.  “I… oh God, Sam, yes, I’ll marry you.”

Sam swept him up, laughing and crying simultaneously, and Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and held on tight, joyful tears sliding down his own face.

“I’m gonna be a terrible husband,” he warned him.

Sam just kissed him.  “What are you going to do, turn into a raving lunatic the second we say ‘I do’?  I already know you hog the covers and you hate it when I leave my dishes in the sink.  I think I can handle it, babe.”

Gabriel tightened his grip, gazing down into Sam’s beautiful face as awe swept over him.

“How do you want to do the surnames?” Sam was asking.  “We can hyphenate, or you can take mine, or I can take yours… what do you prefer?”

“Oh,” Gabriel said, mind still fogged with happiness and not a little terror.  “Um… would you be okay with me taking your name?”

Sam’s smile had to hurt, it stretched so wide.  “Gabriel Winchester?  I like the sound of that.”

Gabriel grinned back at him.  “I’ll do the catering for our wedding,” he said.

Sam set him on the ground.  “You will  _not_ ,” he said flatly.

“But Sam,” Gabriel protested.  “We can’t just get any old caterer out of the Yellow Pages.  They could be… you don’t know their standards or how they handle their food or if their hygiene is up to par, what if–”

Sam cut him off with one long finger against Gabriel’s lips.  “We’ll find a  _good_ caterer, one that lives up to even your exacting standards.  But you are not catering our wedding, do you hear me?  You’ll run yourself ragged trying to do everything, and I won’t have it.”

Gabriel set his jaw mulishly but Sam just grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him.  “Where do you want to honeymoon?” he breathed against Gabriel’s mouth.

“Tahiti,” Gabriel said immediately.

Sam’s eyes lit up.  “ _God_ , I love you.”  His phone buzzed and he groaned.  “Oh shit, I hope Castiel hasn’t actually murdered the florist.”

“Hurry up and deal with it,” Gabriel said, pulling away and climbing the steps out of the living room.  “Because when you’re done, I was thinking we could reenact the sex we had in Tahiti.”

Sam’s phone clattered to the floor and Gabriel grinned to himself.  He burst into a run down the hallway, Sam close on his heels, and they fell onto the bed together, a laughing, tangled mess of arms and legs.


End file.
